


Джордж и не думал

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леонарда и Билла застукали в общественном месте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джордж и не думал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [George didn't think...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/162650) by Анонимный автор кинк-феста. 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 для команды Леонарда Нимоя.  
> Спасибо моей дорогой бете Velvetpurr.

Съемочный день закончился, и перед тем, как поехать домой, он зашел в комнату для мальчиков. Собираясь отлить, он как раз направлялся к писсуарам, но в это мгновение в одной из кабинок раздался тихий вздох.

Джорджу даже в голову не пришло, войдя, проверить, есть ли в уборной кто-нибудь еще — в тот момент он думал только о том, как успеть выбраться со студии до того, как на дорогах встанут пробки. Так тихо, как мог, он подкрался к раковинам, где в большом зеркале отражались кабинки. Все дверцы были слегка приоткрыты, но из-под одной виднелись туфли. Нет, не туфли. Две пары сапог. И одна пара уставных брюк Звездного флота — не особо чистых в данный момент, поскольку их владелец стоял на полу на коленях.

Один из его коллег отсасывал другому из его коллег. Один из его коллег _мужского пола._

Джордж забыл как дышать. Кто это может быть? Он лихорадочно перебирал в уме все возможности, все вероятные альянсы. Основной состав, приглашенные звезды, массовка...

— О да, _детка,_ — простонал знакомый глубокий баритон, и Джордж едва не закашлялся.

 _Леонард?_ Разве он не женат? Впрочем, всякое бывает, — подумал Джордж. Может, именно поэтому он никогда не западает на всех этих девочек. А Джордж-то считал, что это потому, что он такой серьезный актер. Не то что _некоторые_. Некоторые, флиртующие с каждой мини-юбкой и, если слухи не врут, иногда успешно забирающиеся под вышеупомянутые мини-юбки. Джордж никогда не понимал, почему женщины на все это ведутся, но, очевидно, ему и не...

— О боже, Билл, это невероятно. Сделай так еще раз.

Билл. БИЛЛ. Леонард и Билл сейчас... Билл делает Леонарду... Нет. НЕТ. Этого не может быть. У него галлюцинации. Галлюцинации, вызванные стрессом. Ему в кофе что-то подлили. Или сахар в крови упал.

Шорох ткани, рука на молнии. Влажный хлюпающий звук, причмокивание и тяжелое дыхание, тихие стоны — все те звуки, которые Леонард не мог издавать даже в воображении Джорджа; те самые звуки, причиной которых хотелось быть _ему самому_. 

Дверца приоткрылась еще немного — всего на пару дюймов, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Джордж увидел то, от чего у него отвисла челюсть. Леонард облокотился о стенку, глаза закрыты, рот приоткрыт, шея и щеки раскраснелись настолько, что видно даже сквозь грим. Одной изящной рукой он упирается в стену, другой вцепился в волосы Билла. Губы Билла скользят туда-сюда по возбужденному члену Леонарда, одной рукой он держится за бедро Леонарда, чтобы не потерять равновесия, другой быстро двигает по своему...

Надо убираться отсюда. Ему и так приходилось собирать всю волю в кулак, чтобы не забыть о том, что он должен передвигаться бесшумно. Каким-то чудесным образом ему удалось уйти незамеченным. Хотя им, наверное, сейчас вообще не до него. Или они чертовы эксгибиционисты. А что, вполне может быть — особенно, что касается Билла.

Он добрался до своей машины, не встретив никого по пути. Солнце уже садилось, поэтому никто не видел, как он перебрался на заднее сидение и сполз пониже, чтобы не попасться никому на глаза, не дать повода даже задуматься о том, что он делает и о ком фантазирует в процессе.

Он сжал рукой свой возбужденный член, и перед глазами замелькали образы: эти двое вместе; _он_ отсасывает Леонарду; Билл отсасывает _ему_ (о, теперь он всегда будет оставлять это воспоминание на сладенькое). А потом он сосредоточился на деталях: бледная кожа вспыхивает розовым, золотистая кожа краснеет от страсти; черные локоны и русые; выразительные стоны и непристойные звуки. Он кончил на заднем сидении своей машины, открыв рот в беззвучном крике.

И только тогда, когда он ощутил на губах солоноватый привкус, Джордж понял, что по его лицу катятся слезы.

**-конец-**


End file.
